The Chronicles of the Tuesday Triplets
by HangTogetherOrHangSeperate
Summary: Devereaux, Zowii, and Violette Tuesday were just three "normal" kids, until they got their letters. Now they're at Hogwarts but theres a problem...someone is planning to go back in time and change the course of the final battle, it's up to them to stop it
1. 1 The Letter

**Okay so, this is the first Harry Potter fanfict i've published EVER.**

**Background stuff: This takes place about thirty years after the Second war ( i don't specify dates, and nothing has changed in the way of cars, robots, etc ;)**

**This is not about Harry, Ron or Hermione. These are my original characters, going to Hogwarts. There will be people from the past (Profersors Longbottom, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, etc.), and children of the heroes (For example, In the second chapter i will introduce Teddy and Victoire's daughter (whom i made up)**

**I hope you guys like it! Please don't be mean though...i want constructive critisism :)**

**

* * *

**

The Tuesday's were quiet unhappy to welcome triplets into the world, and it got even worse when they _saw _the triplets.

One had rainbow hair, one had dirty blond and pink hair, the last had black and purple hair.

The Tuesday triplets, whom were named Devereaux, Zowii, and Violette, were never quiet…normal. Their hair remained at its original colors, no matter what dye they used, and grew – without any help – into dreadlocks.

Wanda Tuesday would brush and brush and brush, but in the morning the dreadlocks would be back.

Dreading the strange glances and questions from the neighbors if they found out that her daughters' hair seemed to have a mind of its own, she and her husband Rutherford left their hair as it was, saying that they encouraged self-expression and uniqueness. (Which they didn't. They thought that the only thing that should be unique or strange about a child was his or her name)

They didn't really have a reason to complain. The girls were kind, funny, creative, and absolutely brilliant. They were perfectly polite to their teachers – sometimes even becoming friends with them and staying inside during recess to talk with them instead of joining their classmates. They were nice to the students in general, though they always stood up against bullies, but yet they stood out, and not just because of their hair.

There was just something different about them. As babies and toddlers they rarely cried. They were never spoiled kids. They did their chores without complaint, laughing and talking to one another in Latin – which they had taken since kindergarten and were fluent in – and they were their own best friends.

Yet strange things happened around them. Bullies were suddenly propelled across the room when they got angry. Sometimes the writing utensils of teachers who hated them would end up point-up in their seats.

Yes, there was something to the Tuesday triplets, but nothing more strange had ever happened at the small house in Bristol, than the day of August first, when three letters arrived…

Devereaux woke up before Zowii and Violette, and it was a very gray day.

She sat up, stretching, and stared out the window.

The gray morning light illuminated the streets of Charlotte Road, casting a glum look over things, in spite of it being summer vacation.

The eleven-year-old when stood up and went to the foot of her bed, when it connected to her youngest – by eleven minutes – sister's bed.

She patted her shoulder gently, "Wake up, Teabags," she said, using her sisters nickname.

The black-and-purple haired head shook, and Violette groaned feebly.

Devereaux went to Zowii's bed, "C'mon, you guys!" she said, shaking her shoulder, "Mum and dad are gone today, remember? We have the house to ourselves!"

This woke them up.

Zowii sat, pushing back her locks, and said in a slightly hoarse voice, "Oh yeah, the picnic! I forgot!" she stood, and started to dress.

Violette groaned, but followed suit.

Once they were all dressed in their usual dark gray jeans and vintage t-shirts, they went downstairs to make breakfast.

Devereaux did the eggs, while Violette made bacon, and Zowii made rolls and toast.

It was their normal morning routine, and soon they were sitting at the table, munching contentedly, while they watched the news.

This was another strange thing about them, as most eleven-year-olds didn't care for the news at all – and they had just turned eleven, mind you – but they wanted to be informed.

That's when it happened.

The mail arrived.

"I'll get it!" announced Zowii, and she sped off, coming back in seconds with three thick yellow envelopes, and two white ones that looked like bills.

"Hey…" said Zowii slowly, "These are for us!" she passed out the letters to each of them.

They were made from old-fashioned parchment, and written in green ink on the front of the envelope were the words:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Original member of The Order of the Phoenix, Member of the National Confederation of Wizards)

Devereaux exchanged looks of surprise with her sister.

"What's Hogwarts?" Violette wondered.

"It sounds like a school," Devereaux replied, "Maybe mum and dad entered us in a scholarship of some kind?"

"Let's find out!" Zowii said after a pause. "Read yours Devereaux, I bet they're the same anyway.

Devereaux ripped open the red wax seal on the back and read aloud.

"Dear Ms. Tuesday,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 5.

Yours sincerely,

Dominic Bourdereaux

Deputy Headmaster.

(P.s, As your parents are muggles – that is to say, not wizards – we will send someone to explain to them at 4:00pm on the first of August.)"

As she finished, there was silence. Then:

"Witchcraft?" said Zowii.

"Muggles?" gasped Violette.

"Wizards?" demanded Devereaux, "What in goodness' name is going on?"

"Keep reading!" said Zowii, gesturing towards the other letter. Devereaux nodded, picking it up.

"Uniform," She read, "First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain black robes (to be modified after sorting) 2. A weeks worth of the following: A, White button up shirt. B. Black tie (will also be modified after sorting). C, Gray vest, some short sleeved, some long (for winter) (Modified after sorting). D, Black pants (for boys). E, Dark gray skirt (for girls). F, Winter pants (for girls and boys). G, Tights or knee-high for girls (in black, gray, or white), Regular socks for boys. H, Any shoes are allowed, with the exception of open-toe or heel shoes and shoes with more than two inch heals for girls. 3. Gray knit hat, black scarf, and black and gray knit gloves (for winter, modified after sorting. 4. Dragon hide gloves. 5. Winter robes. The above can be found at Madam Malkin's, Classy Wiz, Nimbus Imports, and by owl order."

Despite all the amazing and fantastical things she had read so far, Devereaux knew that she and her sisters had an unspoken agreement not to discuss it until the end, so she went on.

"Course books," she read, "All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot (Revised by Hermione Weasley), Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

"Other equipment:1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, A quill(s) and ink. Students may also bring a pet (see complete list of new-approved pets at the Fantastical Creatures store in Diagon Alley.)"

As she finished, it was silent.

Then Violette whispered what they were all thinking, "Do you think it's real?"

The triplets had always had a great internal lie detector; they could always tell when someone was lying to them. None of them felt lied too.

Slowly, grins slid across their faces, and soon they were all re-reading their letters, talking excitedly, and discussing.

"Dragon hide gloves?" Zowii repeated, "Do you think they're made from real dragons?"

"That would be awesome!"

"How big do you think-?" but Devereaux's question was interrupted by the clinking of key and the opening of a door.

Six eyes grew as big as plates.

"We're home girls!" Called Wanda, walking through the living room, before spotting them in the kitchen.

"So what did you three do today?" asked Rutherford, smiling kindly.

The girls looked at the clock at the same time. It was ten till four.

"What is it?" demanded Wanda suspiciously, "Did something break? What are those letters?"

Before they could stop her, she had grabbed Violette's letter and was reading it.

Her eyes grew big, and her mouth fell open. Their father, reading over her shoulder said, "Is this a joke? Where did you get these?"

"Mail." Said Zowii weakly.

"Four…" their mum said weakly, "Well…that's-"

She was interrupted by the charms of the clock.

"Now." Devereaux finished.

There was a knock on the door.

Taking one look at each other, and one at their petrified parents, they ran to open it.

There stood a tan man of around fifty. He had long brown hair and a beard, and gray eyes, and wore a long dark green cloak. He smiled at the girls, before addressing their parents, who had managed to maneuver themselves out of the kitchen.

"Ah, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tuesday!" he said warmly, shaking their hands, "May I come in?"

They nodded mutely, and stepped aside.

He led the way into their living room, with Devereaux, Zowii, Violette, and their parents behind him.

He sat himself in the armchair to the right of the empty fireplace, and the girls took the loveseat across from him, while their parents took the couch.

He sat there, smiling, for awhile, before starting slightly and saying, "I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude. I'm Dominic Bourdereaux."

"The deputy headmaster," mumbled Rutherford.

Bourdereaux grinned. "I take it you've read the letter, then?"

The five of them nodded.

"It's just…not possible!" cried Wanda, "Magic doesn't exist!"

At this, Bourdereaux reached into his robe, pulled out a stick, and pointed it at the fire, saying, "Incendia!" Immediately, flames shot out of the stick – which must be a wand, the girls thought – and there was a roaming fire in the fireplace.

"What doesn't exist?" Bourdereaux asked casually.

Wanda looked as if she might faint.

"But…but how do you know that their…witches?" asked Rutherford, shakily.

Bourdereaux smiled gently, "We always know when witches and wizards are born, and these three will be very skilled." He turned to the triplets, "Have you ever made strange things happen before? Maybe when you were angry?"

They grinned and he took this as a yes.

About an hour later, everyone seemed to be caught up. Their parents, thankfully, had agreed to let them go, deciding that they were definitely mature enough and in need of a challenge.

"I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow, so you can get your school things," he said, "I think you'll really like her."

He winked and left.

And thus, the triplets were standing there alone, grinning, at the thought of what would soon happen.

**What do you think?**


	2. 2 Tinsleigh Theodora TonksLupin

**Okay, so i got no review :/ not really a huge surprise, but i saw that someone had been reading it, or at least looked at it, and i can assure you that this isn't just going to be some boring OC story. I'm introducing a third generation in this chapter, and i already know where i'm going with this. If anyone wants to know, just ask. I'd love opinions.**

**Here we go...**

_**Chapter 2: Tinsleigh Theodora Tonks-Lupin.**_

Zowii woke first the next morning.

It was still a little early, so she thought she'd get ready before waking her sisters.

She re-arranged her dreadlocks, examining the different beads she had put of some of them; silver skulls, some white, a couple of turquoise bands. Her dreads were pink, light pink, and dirty blond, and went a little ways past her shoulders. Her nose was small, like her sisters, and her green eyes were fairly large, also like her sisters. She has always thought it was weird that they had exactly the same facial features, but such different color hair….

She threw on her favorite ripped jeans and a brown t-shirt with a picture of Saturn on the from, then pulled on her custom-made converse and grabbed her bag, before turning to wake up the other two.

"Ahhh!" Zowii screamed, as she turned and ran into Violette.

"Shhh!" Violette said, "Calm down, Pepper, you nut!" she continued, using Zowii's nickname.

She turned to the mirror as Zowii went to wake Devereaux.

Violette pulled the top section of her black, purple, and blue dreads into a thick ponytail, leaving the rest down do that it hung past her waist. Her hair was longest of the three, and she had always wanted to know how they had been born with such…different hair. Could it be a wizard thing?

She pulled on her favorite jeans, which started yellow at the top, and turned to navy blue at the knees, and a long sleeve blow-pop (some type of American candy) shirt and her "special" converse.

Devereaux got dressed while the others were downstairs starting breakfast with mum and dad.

She eyed her hair. There was no doubt it was the weirdest of the three. Orange, yellow, turquoise, blue, and pink strands wrapped around each other in two-pair spirals. She had always loved her hair, but it was a bit weird, she thought as she sectioned it off on the left side. Down, it hung almost to her waist.

She pulled on a long sleeve _We're all mad here _Alice in Wonderland shirt, and black ripped jeans. Her converse, she carried downstairs to put on, think happily of brooms and magic wands.

At ten o'clock, the doorbell rang. The girls kissed their parents good bye, and raced to the door. Wanda and Rutherford were still recovering from the previous night, and didn't want to see anyone.

Devereaux pulled open the door and they came face to face with a young woman of about twenty-five. She had hair that went just past her ears, and was spiked up in strategic places. The bottom layer was dark brown, the next purple and dark pink, then yellow and orange on the top. She had two eyebrow rings, at least seven ear rings, and one lip ring. She wore a black clock over jeans and a _Weird Sisters_ (Presumably some type of band) T-shirt.

_Bourdereaux was right_, Devereaux thought, _We do like her._

"Hi!" she said happily, "I'm Tinsleigh Theodora Tonks-Lupin, and I'll be your escort to Diagon Alley."

They laughed, and Devereaux said, "I'm Devereaux AnnLeigh Tuesday, but I also go by Crackers."

"I'm Zowii Layne Tuesday," Said Zowii, "But I'm also known as Pepper."

"And I'm Violette Ezekiel Tuesday, or Teabags."

They all shook hands with Tinsleigh, and she said, "Wow, I really love your dreadlocks! All of you! I wish I could do that, but the closest I can get is micro-braids." A look of frustration filled her heart-shaped face, and – seeing their confused looks – she said, "Oh, I'm a Metamorphmagi. It means I can change my appearance at will."

"Really?"

"That's so cool!"

"Awesome!"

She beamed, and looked at a watch. "We better get going," she said, "Or well miss the ten thirty train. I hope you three know how to use muggle money." She said hopefully.

Remembering that muggles were non-wizards, they nodded.

"Good, let's go!"

"My grandparents died in that battle, their names were Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They had left my dad with my great-grandma - my great-grandfather had died a few months before The Battle – so he was raised by her, mostly, by he went over to His godfathers a lot. They named me Theodora after my great-grandfather, his full name was Theodore, and Tonks because my mother preferred that to Nymphadora."

As soon as Tinsleigh had mentioned this Great Battle, they had wanted to know all about it. Now, Zowii said, "Who was your dads godfather? And who was this great battle fought between?"

Tinsleigh smiled, "Well, the answer to that is partly the same. See, there was this really bad wizard, really evil, named Voldemort. He had tried to kill my uncle, my dads godfather, when he was just a baby. Uncle Harry had been prophesied to either kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. He won in the end, but a lot of people died. My mother, Victoire, was born on the one-year anniversary of the battle.

"I shouldn't tell you anymore. You'll hear all about it in History of Magic." Them a frown crossed her face. She seemed to be thinking hard about something.

The three thought it best to give her time, so they looked around the train they were on.

They had been on the London Underground before with their parents, but perhaps talking about wars and dead people and having strange hair on top of that made lots of people stare at you.

Go figure.

Suddenly, Tinsleigh snapped her fingers, "That's it! Billius!" she turned to the girls, "You're parents told you that your great uncle was named Billius right?" They nodded, a little nervous, "Well, Billius had a son!"

"No he didn't!" Said Violette, "Mum and dad said he never married.

Tinsleigh waved her hand impatiently, "She died in childbirth, he named his son Frazic!"

"So?" said Devereaux, confused.

"So!" Tinsleigh was practically shouting now; people were staring, "So! He married AnnLeigh Ezekiel Layne!"

"Wait that's…our middle names!" said Zowii. The train was now silent.

"Yes! They had triplets, but the Frazic was killed by Voldemort, AnnLeigh went missing, and Billius went nuts! He was asked to raise them, but he had gone too nutty, he asked his neigh and his nephew-in-law to do it! Don't you see?" she was screaming now, everyone was staring at them. "AnnLeigh was a Metamorphmagi! Her signature look was dreadlocks! Most importantly, Billius is a relative of the Weasleys'! That means your practically pure blood, and you're related to me and everyone I just told you about!"

Tinsleigh was panting, eyes wild, and she watched them.

_It all makes so much since! _Devereaux thought, _The dreadlocks! The name! Billius…triplets…nuts…killed…missing…._

Devereaux's brain skipped around hyperactively as she thought through it.

"So…we have a family?" was the first thing she thought of saying.

Tinsleigh grinned, "You have a HUGE family."

The shock of finding out all this new information was almost too much for the three girls and they sat, thinking almost the same things.

Their "parents" had never been much for family. The only relatives they ever saw were their grandparents, on Christmas and thanksgiving. They had always said that the other relatives lived far away, and were weird besides.

Now it all made sense….

"Well," Zowii said finally, breaking the silence that had encompassed the whole car. "We are certainly having a little talk with them when we get back…"

Tinsleigh laughed, and Devereaux and Violette joined in. Their fellow train mates were still quiet silent.

Thankfully, they arrived at their destination then.

The triplets led the way through the toll booths and out onto the streets of London. Once out, Tinsleigh led the way through the streets.

"Can we really get all our stuff in London?" asked Violette, dodging a large lady who for some reason was walking backwards.

"If you know where to go." Tinsleigh said, winking at them.

After about fifteen minutes (Tinsleigh said it would have only been seven, but she got lost and they had to turn around) they stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"Here we are!" Tinsleigh said happily, stretching.

Devereaux, Zowii, and Violette looked at each other, then at Tinsleigh.

"We're at an abandoned pub…" said Zowii slowly.

Tinsleigh rolled her eyes. "C'mon!" she said, gesturing them forward with a sweep of her hand.

Slightly apprehensive, they followed.

Then all three of the gasped.

Where there had just been a boarded up dump, there was a dark colored building, just like the others that surrounded them. A sign hanging on the front over and to the left of the door said "The Leaky Cauldron".

Tinsleigh smiled in a superior-kind of way. "It's so the muggles won't go poking around. Now come on, let's go!"

* * *

**Don't you just love Tinsleigh? I thought she should be alot like Tonks so...Anyway, if you want to see pictures of them, their clothes, shoes...future character...theres a link on my profile to Picassa Webs, all of them are there. **

**Also, PM me if you'd like to be included in the story. I need older or male Gryfindors, any age Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs, or Slytherins! Just give me a name, picture (maybe) and a little background story and you're in!**


	3. Okay you guys, continue or not?

**I wanted to let you guys know that i've come up with a non-fanfiction idea, and i'm probably gonna start writing it. I will still, however, write this story, but i've changed a few things in it since i first published.**

**Here's what i need to know: I've gotten 7 hits, but are any of you really reading this? i am completley prepared to write my new story and this one, and i will edit this and re-post, but tell me something. Review if you want to read it. All it takes is 1 review, and i continue.**

**-Quint.**


End file.
